


Punk Rock Princess

by tylerrjoseph



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Before Death, Drug Use, M/M, Punk Rock, Siren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where living Simon and Kieren meet at a punk rock concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is reference to drug use here. lets pretend that there isnt nine years between them. reference to homophobic slurs in the future. bullying and violence later on. and mentioning of self harm.

Kieren stumbled slightly as he pushed himself out of a mosh pit, almost falling over. He wiped his chin and looked down at the feeling of liquid on his hand. "Fuck," he spluttered slightly at the sight of blood on his hands and dripping down his front. Someone must have punched him in the mouth. He didn't feel it but that was probably the adrenaline. He decided to make his way through the rest of the crowd and towards the bathroom. He pushed open the door, holding his bloody mouth. Inside, he looked around at the empty room before making his way to the sink where he spat blood. "Ugh," he grunted before washing the drying blood from his hands. He spit into the sink again, gladly seeing less blood this time.

He was about to go back out to whatever band were playing when he heard a stall door swing open behind him. Apparently he wasn't alone, then. He turned to see someone a little older than him finding a hard time to walk. He was obviously out of his head on something. His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Kieren. "What happened?" the boy, who sounded foreign - Irish probably, stumbled forward and put a hand on Kieren's cheek which Kieren flinched away from. "Uh, I got hit, I think. In the mosh pit outside," Kieren responded to which the boy reached to Kieren's face again, putting both of his hands on his cheeks. Kieren didn't flinch again because he didn't really have anyway to flinch backwards, he was against the sink and the boy would probably continue doing this if he flinched away. "Are you okay?" the boy asked, eyes widening in sympathy. He didn't exactly fit in to the scene here. It's an underground punk concert and he's in the bathroom in an oversized jumper that reminded Kieren of his mum. "Um, yeah. I'm fine," Kieren reached up to wipe a slow trickle of blood from his lip. "Look, I'm going to get back out there," Kieren said as he pushed the boy's hands away from his face. "Oh," the boy laughed slightly and nodded. "Oh okay." Kieren took this as his cue to slip away from between the boy and the sink. "I'm Simon by the way," he heard accompanied with what sounded like a short giggle as he left.

Kieren made his way back to the crowd but didn't bother joining into the mosh pit again. He soon forgot about Simon from the bathroom as he listened from almost the back of the room. That was until the boy popped up right next to Kieren. He was still stumbling and it would probably be safer if he stayed in the bathroom. "Hi again," Simon shouted into Kieren's ear over the music. Kieren nodded at Simon before trying to focus on the band onstage. "I think you should tell me _your_ name," he shouted again. Kieren looked at him before shouting his name to Simon. "Ciarán?" Simon asked. Kieren shook his head. "Kie _ren."_ Simon leaned over to say something but stumbled again due to nothing but his obviously drugged state. He fell onto his hands and knees in front of Kieren. Kieren sighed and decided to help him up, finding it hard as Simon was a lot heavier and broader than Kieren. He dragged Simon from the crowd and to the front door of the place. "Look, mate. It's better if you go home. You're obviously out of your head and a punk concert doesn't seem like the safest place for you." "I can't go home," Simon laughed and shook his head. "Mam'll kill me if she sees me like this." Kieren sighed and shook his head. "Do you get like this a lot?" Kieren asked. "She'll murder me," Simon was still laughing. "Simon, where is your house?" Kieren asked sternly. "Simon continued chuckling. "They once kicked me out. I slept in the garage." "Simon," Kieren was almost gritting his teeth. "I was grounded for two months," Simon snorted. Kieren paused before taking a giggling Simon by the wrist. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled before pushing through the front doors while dragging Simon along.

* * *

 

"Shut the fuck up," Kieren hissed at Simon who was rambling on about his beliefs of aliens and what beholds us after death. He pulled him along the landing to his room. "I'm praying this guy isn't a maniac when sober minded," Kieren thought to himself. "Okay, you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Kieren explained to this practical stranger who didn't seem to hear him as he still stood in front of Kieren, swaying slightly. Kieren took a deep breath, annoyed by the boy's state before pushing him gently to sit him on the bed. "Simon," he tried to sound as stern as he could while whispering. "Kieren," Simon suddenly snapped to reality with a chuckle. "Simon, you sleep in the bed. Okay?" Simon continued chuckling as he nodded. 

Kieren left Simon in his room while he went out to the landing again to get a blanket and a pillow. When he came back to the room, Simon was in his underwear and asleep on top of the duvet. Kieren set out his pillow and blanket before helping an unconscious Simon under the duvet. Kieren then changed into his pajamas before getting into his makeshift bed. 


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing of english geography i am irish i just know roarton is set in lancashire and google says clifton is there too so simons gonna be from there  
> use of homophobic slurs in this btw

Simon didn't know what he was expecting when he woke up. To wake up on a street, a bus, in his garage, at the police station. He didn't know what he was expecting but the last place he would have imagined he woke up in was in bed in an unfamiliar room with a boy sleeping on the floor. He slowly sat up. He couldn't remember what he took but he knew he'd get dizzy - or a 'mental slip' as he liked to call it - if he moved a little too quickly right after he woke up. He paused before pushing the blanket from him and quietly stood up. He wanted to get out of there as quickly and quietly as he could. Disappointingly for Simon, he heard a quiet _"Simon?"_ while he was pulling his jumper on. He looked at the boy on the floor when he pulled the jumper on. His face was all bruised and he had a swollen lip. "Did I do that?" Simon thought to himself. "Uh, hi," Simon said quietly just like the boy. "I was just leaving." "Oh, you can't leave. Not yet, you must be famished," the boy said as he pushed himself up. For a second, Simon thought he was in the house of a madman trapping him here. "I'm really not, I should honestly go."

Kieren ignored Simon's excuses and walked past him to the stairs. Yeah, this guy annoyed the shit him last night but he wasn't going to not let him eat. Simon reluctantly followed Kieren. "Where's your family?" Simon asked as they entered the kitchen. This was obviously a family's home and the boy barely looked older than fifteen. He was lanky but he had a very childish face, big brown eyes and an innocent neutral expression. Even with a slightly swollen lip and bruised face.   
"Mum and dad are probably at church. Jem's probably with them or still asleep," Kieren said.   
"Wh-what happened?" Simon gestured to his own face. Kieren looked at him, confused before answering.   
"Oh, yeah. I got pretty beat up at the concert last night," he nodded and switched on the kettle. It was Simon's turn to look confused.   
"Concert?" he thought. Kieren noticed his expression.   
"You probably don't remember. You were pretty off your head on something last night. I met you in a bathroom of some punk band's concert. I don't know why _you_ were there. You were pretty smashed so I was going to send you home but you wouldn't tell me where that was so I decided to let you stay at my house until your head was in order. Tea or coffee?" Simon was a little too focused on whether he should believe the boy or not that he ignored the question. "Simon?" Kieren tried to snap him out of his concentration.   
"Tea," Simon said after another second.

Simon sat at the table in the dining section of the kitchen when Kieren told him he could. "Look, sorry. I'm embarrassed to say I don't know the name of the cute boy who I woke up next to," Simon said with a quiet laugh as Kieren gave him his tea.   
"Kieren," he replied with a soft smile as he sat down. He liked sober Simon a lot more.   
"What town am I in? God knows how far I wandered," Simon asked, sounding almost apologetic.   
"Roarton. Where do you live?" Kieren asked before taking a sip from his morning coffee.   
"Clifton," Simon responded which gained a short laugh from Kieren.   
"How did you wander this far?"   
"The power of drugs," Simon said with a short, bitter chuckle.   
"What did you take?" Kieren sounded more hesitant to ask.   
"A to Z of the periodic table," Simon said with another bitter chortle. Kieren nodded softly.  
"Well, I'll get dressed and walk you to the train station," Kieren said after a few seconds.   
"Oh no, you don't have to," Simon waved his hands as Kieren stood up.   
"Don't be silly, you don't even know where the train station is," Kieren laughed softly as he began to walk through the sitting room to the door. "There's cereal in the cupboard over the microwave," Kieren called as her began up the stairs.

* * *

 

"One ticket to Clifton please," Kieren asked the man in the box and handed over money. He assumed Simon didn't have much money and felt like he was proven correct when Simon didn't make much of a fuss when Kieren offered to pay for his ticket home. Kieren went to sit beside Simon on the bench and handed the ticket to him.  
"Fifteen minutes until your train," he told Simon. Simon nodded.  
"Thanks. Not just for the ticket. But for letting me sleep at your house. God knows where I would have ended up if you didn't help me. I guess they're right when they say 'punk folk are the nicest, most gentle people'. You're a nice kid," Simon thanked him but the only thing Kieren heard from that was 'kid'.  
"Hey, I'm not a kid," he furrowed his eyebrows.  
"You're like, fifteen, right?" Simon asked.  
"I'm eighteen in a few weeks," Kieren hit Simon's arm softly.  
"I'm still older than you," Simon smirked softly. "But you do look like fourteen or fifteen," Simon said quietly which gained him a playful shove from Kieren.  
"I look old enough to get into a punk concert for people over eighteen," he pointed out.  
"I bet you wouldn't look old enough to buy a can of cider," Simon teased him.  
"I don't need to. I don't drink," Kieren rolled his eyes.  
"Smoke?" Simon asked. Kieren shook his head.  
"Never even tried?" Simon raised his eyebrow. Kieren shook his head again.  
"Don't want to. Smells horrible," he wrinkled his nose.  
"I'd say you'd look real pretty while smoking," Simon reached up to ruffle the younger boy's hair.  
"Stop," Kieren laughed and pushed his hand away from his head. 

"What school do you go to?" Simon asked. He obviously wouldn't know the school, being from a completely different part of Lancashire but it always seemed appropriate to ask that to someone who lived in the same area as you.  
"Uh, Saint Peter's down the road. You?" Kieren asked. Simon shook his head.  
"I  finished last year."  
"No college?" Kieren inquired. Simon shook his head again.  
"I debated it but it would be a waste of money and time," he shrugged. "And don't try to convince me otherwise, you're a boy I met in a bathroom. My parents who I've known for almost nineteen years haven't been able to convince me," he said with a soft laugh when he saw Kieren about to say something.  
"Why would it be a waste?" Kieren asked.  
"You saw me last night. That doesn't belong in college," he responded as he turned at the sound of the train.  "Well, I'll be off. Thanks again, Kieren.."  
"Uh, Walker," Kieren said as he stood up with Simon.  
"Thank you, Kieren Walker," Simon smiled softly and nodded.  
"No problem, Simon.." Kieren followed Simon's earlier tactics.  
"Simon," Simon grinned and started walking towards the train.  
"No problem, Simon, then," Kieren half smiled and waved slightly as the 'practical stranger' stepped out of his life.

 _"Faggot!"_ Kieren heard from behind him. On top of the hill, a few hundred feet away was a grinning Macy. Kieren didn't even know his first name was but he taunted Kieren every day in school. Kieren wasn't very effected by Macy's name calling or empty threats but they were just so _fucking_ annoying. Macy picked up his pace and started jogging towards Kieren. Kieren sighed and quickly stepped onto the train before the doors shut. He watched as Macy stopped, snarling at Kieren. Kieren looked around and spotted Simon. He sat in the seat next to him. "Hey again," he said as he sat down. Simon looked over in surprise. "What? Did you miss me so much that you have to come with me?" Simon laughed softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 kept messing up and i kept losing motivation.  
> this is a pretty shitty filler chapter. next few chapters will be more interesting.

"Did you miss me so much that you have to come with me?" Simon laughed softly.  
"Oh, I couldn't bear the fact that I was letting you go," Kieren rolled his eyes and slouched slightly in his seat.  
"Where are you going anyway?" Simon nudged him at the sound of his sarcasm.  
"Just to the next stop so the ticket inspector doesn't see me."  
"Then why are you even on the train?" Simon raised an eyebrow at him.  
Kieren shrugged. "It's nothing. What are you going to do when you get back to Clifton?" Kieren asked, reaching up to wiggle his nose ring out of habit.  
"Same as yesterday probably," Simon shrugged in response. "Sleep until seven, eat, buy whatever I can afford to make reality a blur and hopefully wake up in another cute boy's room."  
Kieren let out a quiet laugh. "You should really be careful. You think you're a lot bigger than me but I was able to get you into a cab and to my house easily enough last night. What if I was like a murderer or, like, some weird ass sadist guy?"  
"Oh, you're not? I was kinda hoping you were into kinky stuff like that," Simon joked. "I don't care really. I don't matter. If i disappear off of the face of the Earth, that will be the tiniest ripple in a gigantic ocean. Life is meaningless, Kieren Walker."  
"That's a horrible way to look at life to be honest," Kieren looked up at him. "You should think about it more like a rip-" Kieren turned at the noise of a door shutting and turned to see a short woman walk through the carriage doors and asking people for their tickets. " _Shit_ ," Kieren hissed and grabbed Simon's hand, pulling him up further to the top of the carriage. "If you're not quick and quiet then we're both getting fined like five hundred pounds," Kieren couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
"Wow, something that could be considered illegal that Kieren's done and I haven't," Simon said in a mocking tone. Kieren grinned slightly and rolled his eyes before waiting until the inspector had turned away to quietly open the door of the carriage and basically shove Simon into the next carriage and following him. There wasn't a lot of people on this carriage so they only got a few looks.

Luckily for Kieren, he noticed that he was coming up to his stop. "Wait, isn't there like a carnival or something here?" Simon asked to which Kieren shrugged and nodded, standing up. "Let's go to it," Simon looked the most excited Kieren had seen him - which wasn't too excited to be honest.  
"Simon, you have no money," Kieren let out a soft laugh as the train stopped. Simon shrugged and stepped off with Kieren. "I have the whole, life is meaningless thing going on so I don't really have much stopping me from stealing or sneaking in."  
"Oh yeah, about that, what I was saying earlier. It's less like a ripple in an ocean. More like, I dunno, a ripple in a paddling pool in an ocean," Kieren said as he stuffed his hands into his denim jacket pockets and started to walk in the direction of the carnival which Simon couldn't help but smile a pursed lipped smile because he was coming to the carnival with him.  
"Like I said earlier, Kieren, my parents have known me almost two decades and they haven't changed my view on life or God or the drugs or boyfriends or school or anything. You're not going to be able to change my views either."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "How do you plan on getting into the carnival?"  
Simon shrugged. "There has to be a fence I can climb or a backdoor or something." They were walking along the seashore on a road that looked almost like a runway.   
"You're pretty determined on going to the carnival," Kieren looked over at him, slightly amused at his motivation.  
"Yeah, well I haven't been to a fun fair before and now I have someone to go with so I'm sorta excited," he laughed softly.

* * *

 

"Not as good as LSD but still fun," Simon chuckled as he stumbled off of a ride with Kieren.  
"Come on, I'll buy you something to eat," Kieren couldn't help but let out a small laugh at what Simon said.  
"I'll have to pay you back for the cab fair and the train ticket and this."  
"Oh, and your train ticket from here to Clifton," Kieren smirked softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Nah, s'fine."  
"Mm, is it fine or do you just want to avoid ever seeing me again?" Simon mused which made Kieren laugh.  
"You're the one who tried to escape my house this morning," he nudged him.  
"So you do want to meet me again?" Simon asked, holding back a slight smirk.  
"Maybe," Kieren shrugged. They reached the line to a small portable shop that was selling fish and chips. "Not in the same circumstances, of course. You're quite annoying when you're high," he looked up at Simon, wrinkling his nose to which Simon shrugged and nodded understandably. "You're nice sober, though. Still a little annoying," Kieren joked.  
"Yeah, well at least I don't look fourteen," Simon joked quietly and looked down to hide his smirk. Kieren laughed, sounding offended, and slapped Simon's arm.   
"What do you want?" He asked Simon, still laughing softly when they reached the top of the line.   
"Just chips," Simon nodded.  
"Two chips," Kieren said to the woman and handed over five pounds. 

"Where are you from, Simon? Like, originally?" Kieren asked as they began to walk and eat from the brown paper bags.  
"I was born in Dublin in Ireland, if that's what you're asking. Moved here when I was ten. I'm told I still have a strong accent."   
Kieren nodded. "Where do you rather?" He asked, covering his mouth stuffed with chips with his hand.  
Simon shrugged. "Neither, really. I want to move to America in the next few years. Always have. Maybe things will start looking up for me, y'know?"  
Kieren nodded softly. He kinda did. He hoped that when he went to art college that he would meet people that he could get along with. "Yeah, yeah. I do."

"Today was fun, thanks for taking a stranger to the carnival," Simon smiled softly. "It's getting late, though. Your family are probably worried about their fourteen year old son going missing," Simon teased.  
"I swear to Christ, Simon," Kieren laughed. "Actually, it is getting quite late," he agreed after a few seconds.  
"Wantta' start making our way back to the train station?" Simon asked, popping a chip into his mouth.  
"Yeah," Kieren nodded and shook his bag. "Want the end of these?" he held his bag out.  
Simon nodded. "Y'sure?" he asked and scrunched up his own bag. Kieren nodded and handed the bag over.  
"Not much of an eater," Kieren explained as they made their way to the exit gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so mad omg i wrote out the start of this chapter and ao3 messed up  
> the end is a little rushed

Kieren handed Simon his ticket as his train arrived. "I guess I'll see you whenever," Kieren stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
"Are you no- oh, yeah. That's right, your train is the other way," Simon nodded. "Thanks again," he waved the ticket slightly.  
"You better board before they leave without you," Kieren laughed gently as he looked over Simon's shoulder at the families from the carnival, workers and pensioners shuffle into the train. Simon paused for a second before nodding.  
"Yeah, I should be on my way," he gave Kieren a small smile before turning back towards the train. Kieren waved him off when Simon glanced out of the window of the now-moving train.

Minutes after Simon's train was far out of sight, Kieren's train arrived. Less people boarder this one than Simon's. Kieren easily found a seat where he quickly made himself comfortable by slouching and reaching up to fulfill his habit of playing with his nose ring. He only had a few seconds of comfort before he heard someone slam themselves onto the seat behind him and laugh as they put their head over the back of Kieren's seat and next to his head. "Kieren Walker!" Kieren flinched away to the edge of his seat at the sound of Macy's bellowing voice. "What a lovely surprise," Macy continued to grin.  
"Wha- are you following me?" Kieren tried to sound intimidating but his tone could be related to the squeak of a mouse. He was silently glad that Macy was on his own rather than with his friends, but then again, his friends could be the ones holding him back from hurting Kieren.  
"Nah, mate. Not all of us are benders, following the boys," Macy teased him. "I was supposed to be getting the train you used to run away with your boyfriend earlier." Macy sat back in his seat mumbling something about following a 'fairy' in a mocking tone.  
"Just leave 's alone, alright?" Kieren succeeded at sounding more direct by not looking at the bigger boy when he spoke.  
"Aw but the princess looks so lonely without his cock-sucking boyfriend," Macy leaned forward. This made Kieren laugh slightly. "What?" Macy furrowed his eyebrows.   
"Are you supposed to take the place of my 'cock-sucking' boyfriend?' Kieren turned to look at him again. "Do you like sucking dick, Macy?" Kieren fought back a smirk. He didn't know what brought on this sudden surge of confidence.  
"I'm not sucking yours, if that's what you're asking," Macy laugh, looking surprised.  
"What? Are you into the more burly, strong kinda men?" Kieren raised an eyebrow.  
"Shut the fuck up, Walker," Macy quickly turned red with anger.  
"Why are you so mad that homosexuality - or any sexuality that isn't heterosexuality is a thing?" Kieren turned his body to face Macy. "Did Bill Macy fill your head with that much _shit_ about how wrong being gay is?" Everyone knew Bill Macy. Always at church. Always with his rosary beads. Bible in every room kinda person. Always making transphobic, homophobic, sexist and just plain rude comments. "Or are you the ' _bender_ ' and you can't tell your dad because you're afraid?" At this point, Kieren wasn't sure if the surge was confidence or insanity. Both of them were surprised when the accusation left Kieren's mouth. Macy was so surprised, actually, that he reached forward and grabbed a handful of Kieren's hair roughly.   
"Don't _fucking_ speak like that to me again," he hissed. He pushed Kieren's head away, snarling like before. Kieren tried his best not to let a noise of hurt come from him. "Next time I'll rip the hair out."

A few minutes of a paranoid Kieren glancing over at the boy behind him passed and the train stopped. Kieren wasn't going to risk taking his time. He didn't run to show Macy he wasn't too scared of him but he did quickly walk out of those sliding doors and down the pathway towards Roarton village. It wasn't a big village, Kieren knew Macy only lived a few minutes from him. Because of this, as soon as he wasn't able to see Rick anymore, he ran. If he was going to grab him like that on a public train, what would he do in a dark estate?

He reached his door within minutes and let himself in. He was panting as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Kier," he was greeted by his little sister who was standing on her toes to get a packet of biscuits from the cupboard. "Running?" She asked, finally getting the packet. Kieren nodded and answered with a "yeah" after a few seconds, still panting slightly. "Why, fatty?" she teased, poking her tongue out.  
He grinned and shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing," he said as he walked over to her to steal a biscuit.  
"Were you out with that boy from this morning?" She smirked mischievously and held out the packet to him.   
"Yes, I was. And it's rude to not make yourself present," he poked her cheek.  
"Did he ' _stay the night_ '?" Jem wiggled her eyebrows which made Kieren laugh again.  
"Not the way you think no," he rolled his eyes at her, eating his biscuit.  
"I mean, he's good looking. If you don't like him, I'll have him," Jemima shrugged. This made Kieren laugh again.  
"He's like five years older than you Jem, so no you won't."  
Jem shrugged again. "He did seem to like the 'cute boy' whose bed he woke up in anyway," she joked as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

Kieren looked in the mirror and pressed his fingers against his lip and cheek. If there was any higher power, Kieren thanked them that Macy hadn't noticed he was wearing makeup. It was only concealer to cover up the bruises from the night before. Kieren wrinkled his nose as he remembered lying to Simon. Yes, he had gotten the swollen lip at the concert last night but he did have some trouble getting Simon into the cab. He placed his hand on his cheek where he had been punched the night before. He smiled slightly when he remembered his concern, though. Simon seemed nice. He sort of liked the idea of meeting him again. Whilst washing his face, Kieren noticed - he hadn't gotten Simon's number or even given him his. Kieren sighed and frowned slightly at his reflection. He shrugged at his reflaction. What could he do? He quietly reminded himself Simon was going to move away to America soon anyway before making his way to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i was on vacation and now im in school so get ready for late updates  
> this was so weird to write bc i had to talk out loud and write how i sound to see what a person from dublin sounds like  
> oh btw if youre reading the updates and stuff (thank u if youre actually waiting for updates wow) in the last chapter theres gonna be some heavy stuff (attempt rape possibly several times, lots of drug use wow n stuff but i dont want to say much more bc ill ruin it but yea ill warn u guys when i post the last chapter)

Simon groggily sat up in bed. He felt sorta shit. Like the high after the buzz was gone. The day after a trip was the best for him. The morning after that, although, felt terrible for him. That's why he didn't like staying sober for more than a day. He refused to let himself believe a scrawny kid from Roarton convinced him not to do anything last night.  

He kicked his covers off and trotted to the bathroom down the hall to wash his face. He was on a six-days-since-a-shower record and he wanted to keep it like that. He looked at the slight stubble on his face and scowled at his reflection before rubbing his eyes and making his way downstairs. He was greeted by his father making tea in the kitchen. "It's almost two in the afternoon," he mumbled, not bothering to look at his son.   
"Thanks da', I forgot how ta' read a clock," Simon muttered and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from on top of the microwave before leaning against the counter and taking a cigarette from it's packet.  
"Where did'ya go yesterday?" Iain looked over at Simon as he lit the smoke between his lips.  
"Roarton," Simon replied before inhaling and blowing out smoke. "A little town outside it actually. I went to the carnival." This made Mr Monroe laugh almost bitterly.   
"Simon, I don't care 'nough for you anymore that you have to lie to me."  
"I actually did go to the carnival. I went with a boy called Kieren," Simon raised his eyebrows and flicked ash from his cigarette onto the tiled floor.  
"Now Simon, you know how I feel about your 'boyfriends'. Last time he used our house as a fuckin' hideout for his coke stash," Iain said with a hateful glare.  
"Nah, he's just a friend and he doesn't even drink or smoke." He looked up at his father's unconvinced expression. "I swear, I barely believed him when 'e told me."  
"Yeah, well don't ruin this friend of yours," Iain mumbled. "And sweep up that ash on the floor. You know you're not 'llowed smoke in here anyway." Simon's father walked past him to the living room. 

Simon took a few seconds to think about Kieren. He was a nice boy. Very pretty, he admitted to himself. Even with that swollen lip and those purple and blue blotches on his face. Very kind and able to put up with Simon's shit when he's on a trip. He even payed for his train tickets and his chips. "Maybe I'll pop down to Roarton again when I get a few quid," he thought to himself and turned the faucet on to extinguish his cigarette. Simon went to go get the sweeping brush as he remembered he was quite glad he hadn't given Kieren his address or phone number. Being a nice boy wasn't enough of a reason for Simon to give away his information.

* * *

"16:03" Kieren's watch flashed. He just had two more streets to walk through and he'd be home. It was rare that Kieren would get much abuse walking home, actually, yet he was still worried. He might get the odd few boys his age jeer at him for being, well, him. He would walk home alone since most of his friends weren't from the area. A lot of them lived quite far and sometimes they would meet up in the city.

Kieren looked ahead and saw that he was approaching the basketball court. It was rarely used for basketball. Kids liked to use their skipping ropes or draw on the ground with chalk. It was made when Kieren was about fourteen or so, so he never really played in there. Kieren looked past the court. He knew whose house he was passing: the Macy's. But he knew their son wouldn't be home. He always stayed closer to the shops where he would smoke and make passing females uncomfortable with his mates and their crude words. Well, that's what he thought. "Walker! Walker, look at me!" "Shit," was all Kieren could hiss before Macy ran towards him.

"Where yer goin' so fast? Aw, cu'mon, I waited especially fer ya'." Kieren looked up to see a grinning Rick who had ditched his bag and jumper somewhere. He could smell smoke and alcohol from him even though Kieren was making sure to keep a good distance from him. He probably skipped the last few classes and was drinking with his friends. Kieren was suddenly paranoid at the thought. What if his friends were waiting somewhere? What if they were all drunk? What if they tried to hurt him?  
"I need to get home," he explained quietly.  
"Did you not hear me ye' little fag, ye'?" He said the words joyfully but there was still hate when he said that awful word that made Kieren wince. The older boy moved closer to put his arm around Kieren. Kieren finally slowed with a sigh.  
"What d'you want Macy?" Kieren tried not to make a face at the smell.  
"Ooh, feisty are we?" Macy said teasingly. "Jus' want to talk. Say sorry fer me behavior on th' train." He reached up to ruffle the smaller teen's hair where he had grabbed it.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's grand," Kieren tried to shrug Macy's arm from his shoulder. He only held on tighter.  
"Nah, I owe ya'. Have a drink with me, I have a can or two left in me bag."  
Kieren looked back and saw that his bag had been ditched in the garden. He looked back and shook his head. "I don't drink, thanks. I need to go home. My parents are expectin' me for dinner." That was a lie. Kieren would sometimes disappear after school. Go down to the forest for a walk. Sometimes he would take pictures and paint them later on. But Macy just held tighter.  
"One drink wouldn't hurt, Walker. Don't be a fuckin' pussy," the words sounded threatening.

* * *

I didn't do that job to go back, Simon reminded himself. In two hours he had gotten fifty quid after delivering some gear and getting money that was owed from a customer for his 'mate'. Now he was on a train to Roarton. To pay Kieren back, obviously. He would leave straight after. The thought of having a little crush on the scrawny redheaded boy made Simon laugh. Who said anything about a crush, a voice in the back of his head asked. No one accused you of having a crush on him so why deny it in the first place? Simon ignored the questions as the doors slid open and a few people, including him, left the train. Simon paused, thinking of the way to Kieren's house.

* * *

 

Kieren let out a snort as he sat on the concrete of Macy's, who he now knew as Rick, driveway. Rick had convinced Kieren to drink two cans of cider and was now trying to teach the giggling boy who could barely sit up how to smoke. Kieren had never tasted a drop of alcohol in his life so the two cans hit him hard.

"You 'ave to inhale and then exhale," Rick laughed. He had his fair share of alcohol and was quite intoxicated himself now.  
"Tht's wha' I am doin'," Kieren insisted. Two cans of cider seemed to make Kieren a lot less afraid of Rick Macy.   
"Look," Rick moved closer to him. "Part yer lips when ye' take th' smoke away and inhale," he instructed drunkenly before demonstrating. Kieren nodded before copying him. Rick smiled with drunken bliss. "You're reall-" Rick was interrupted by a man scurrying towards them, calling Kieren's name.

"Simon!" Kieren grinned and jumped up a little too quickly, having to use Bill Macy's car to balance himself. "You never gave me your number," Kieren's smile quickly turned to a frown.  
Simon couldn't help but laugh slightly at the boy's state. "Are you drinking and smoking?" Kieren shrugged. "How many's he had?" Simon asked Rick.  
Rick held up two fingers and lifted his can. Simon laughed again. Kieren definitely wasn't lying yesterday when he said he hadn't drank before. It was impossible to get as drunk as Kieren on a twenty-four pack of the shit Rick was drinking.   
"Will I take you home?"   
Kieren pouted and nodded in reply. Simon picked up the bag which had been next to Kieren when he was sitting down and slung it on his back. He put his arm out, gesturing for Kieren to let him put it around his waist and guide him home but Kieren must have read it wrong when he put his cigarette back in his mouth and reached out to hold Simon's hand.

"Bye Rick," Kieren mumbled due to the cigarette in his mouth and waved to Rick on the floor with a big smile. Rick wasn't as excited as Kieren.  
"Seeya, Ren," he nodded slightly.

Simon reached up to take the cigarette out of Kieren's mouth. Kieren was too busy giggling about the name 'Ren'. "Jesus, you're plastered, Kieren," Simon laughed before taking a drag from the cigarette and flicking it away, murmuring about how Kieren shouldn't smoke. Kieren just shrugged.  
"Why're you hear, anyway?" Kieren asked, swinging their hands childishly.  
"I have your money for all of the stuff you did for me."  
"Aw, that's sweet," Kieren cooed which made Simon laugh again. Kieren nudged Simon. "Stop laughing at me," he moaned.  
Simon was about to apologize until Kieren abruptly pulled him towards a house. His house. "You're coming inside. You owe me more than a few pound after not giving me a number or address." Simon wanted to comment on how they were still acquaintances and not dating.

After a few failed attempts at unlocking his front door, Kieren finally got it and pulled Simon inside and towards the stairs. "Hey Kier," Simon heard and looked up to see a little girl on the landing. She was grinning mischievously almost. "Hi, friend of Kier's," she greeted him as they passed by her.  
"Go away," Kieren chuckled groggily.  
"Is he drunk?" The little girl asked with wide eyes and an even wider mischievous smile.  
"Um, no?" Was Simon's reply before he was dragged into the young man's room.

Simon didn't quite recognize the room. The paintings everywhere and the art supplies neatly organized on a little desk. The sketches and drawings of faces that plastered the wall above the table. How had he missed these?  
"Wow, are these yours?" Simon asked as he ogled at the wall. Kieren nodded and let go of Simon's hand, plopping down on his bed. Simon removed the bag from his back once his hand was free.  
"Yup," Kieren replied, making a popping noise on the 'p'.  
"You're very talented," Simon commented. He recognized a few of them, surprisingly. "That one's your little sister, right?" Kieren made a high-pitched noise that confirmed that it was his sister before curling onto his side next to Simon. Simon glanced down at the boy before standing up.

"I best be on my way then," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at Kieren. Kieren only gestured sloppily with his hand for Simon to come closer to him. Kieren moved onto his back and slung his arms around Simon's neck once he was crouched down, pulling the older one into a hug.  
"You have to, have to, have to leave some way of communication this time, Si, because I like you and I know you like me. I mean, I let you sleep in my house of course you would," Kieren mumbled, his voice going high and low as if he were debating something.   
Simon could only smile and nod as he easily pulled his way out of the hug. He left the money on Kieren's desk and, as he was asked, scribbled down his number onto a scrap of paper which looked like something had been neatly cut from.

Kieren's sweet, he thought as he scribbled it down. Kieren's very silly, he thought as he let himself out as his younger companion was asleep in his room. But Kieren's harmless, he thought as he sat down on his train home.


End file.
